History of France
Histoire Française (French History) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_France https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_France#Second_Empire,_1852%E2%80%931871 1400's https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Treaty_of_Troyes "The Treaty of Troyes was an agreement that King Henry V of England and his heirs would inherit the French crown upon the death of King Charles VI of France. It was signed in the French city of Troyes on 21 May 1420 in the aftermath of Henry's successful military campaign in France. It forms a part of the backdrop of the latter phase of the Hundred Years' War finally won by the French at the Battle of Castillon in 1453, and in which various English kings tried to establish their claims to the French throne." "The French king Charles VI suffered bouts of insanity through much of his reign. Henry V had invaded France in 1415 and delivered a crushing defeat to the French at Agincourt. In 1418, John the Fearless, Duke of Burgundy, whose political and economic interests favoured an agreement with the English, occupied Paris. One year later he was murdered by his Armagnac opponents on the bridge at Montereau. His son Philip the Good formed an alliance with the English and negotiated the treaty with the English King. Isabeau of Bavaria, Charles VI's wife, whose participation in the negotiations was merely formal, agreed to the treaty disinheriting her son, hoping that if the dynasties were joined through Henry V the war could be ended and leave France in the hands of a vigorous and able king." "There had been earlier rumours that the Queen had an affair with her brother-in-law Louis, Duke of Orléans. These rumours were gladly taken up by Louis' main rival, John the Fearless, who had had the Duke of Orléans assassinated in 1407. The Burgundians promoted the rumor that Charles was a bastard. However, such a statement could not possibly be registered in a treaty without offending the honor of the King of France." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joan_of_Arc "At her trial, Joan stated that she was about nineteen years old, which implies she thought she was born around 1412. She later testified that she experienced her first vision in 1425 at the age of 13, when she was in her "father's garden"31 and saw visions of figures she identified as Saint Michael, Saint Catherine, and Saint Margaret, who told her to drive out the English and bring the Dauphin to Reims for his coronation. She said she cried when they left, as they were so beautiful.32 At the age of sixteen, she asked a relative named Durand Lassois to take her to the nearby town of Vaucouleurs, where she petitioned the garrison commander, Robert de Baudricourt, for an armed escort to bring her to the French Royal Court at Chinon. Baudricourt's sarcastic response did not deter her.33 She returned the following January and gained support from two of Baudricourt's soldiers: Jean de Metz and Bertrand de Poulengy.34 According to Jean de Metz, she told him that "I must be at the King's side ... there will be no help (for the kingdom) if not from me. Although I would rather have remained spinning wool at my mother's side ... yet must I go and must I do this thing, for my Lord wills that I do so."35 Under the auspices of Metz and Poulengy, she was given a second meeting, where she made a prediction about a military reversal at the Battle of Rouvray near Orléans several days before messengers arrived to report it.36" Category:History Category:France Category:Europe Category:Histoire Française (French History)